


A Hairy Situation

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: My Life As A Background Member Of Starfleet [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens that probs don't exist so hey, Animal Transformations, Animals, F/M, Seriously that thing breaks all the time, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: The new ensign has two jobs. Starfleet has no record of allowing such a thing on starships.And then things get worse.Part 2 of my OC's journey through Star Trek.





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Part 2! With Spock this time. My plan for this series is gonna be something along the lines of getting to know the OC through every character.

It was illogical. An officer was to have one post. One job. Not two. Spock did not understand why this new officer was being treated differently. She was not capable enough at a young age to perform to a standard where she could efficiently work both jobs. 

 

“Captain, I must protest. It is not normal for an officer to hold two different jobs on board a Starship.” Jim lounged in his chair, spinning to look at the Vulcan. 

 

“Is there a specific regulation against it?”

 

“No,” he conceded, raising an eyebrow, “however it has never been done before.”

 

Jim smirked. “Has there been any evidence to show that there’s a problem with it?”

 

“There has been no such evidence presented by either Mr. Scott or Doctor McCoy.”

 

“Then calm down, Spock.” Jim swiveled back. “Everything’ll be fine. Sooner or later she’ll pick one and we’ll be back to normal.”

 

“Fine has variable definitions, in many ways fine is unacceptable…” He trailed off when Jim shot him an irritated glance. “Yes, Captain.”

 

The captain was right. Ensign Campbell had been performing within acceptable limits in both jobs; Mr. Scott was quick to praise the ensign for her learning ability and Doctor McCoy maintained his commendation. Still, the notion seemed illogical. Until the mission to Sarita 3, the issue was unaddressed. 

 

“Sir, request permission to join the Away Team.” Ensign Campbell stood before the transporter pad. Spock, Jim, and a security officer stood on the pad. Spock raised an eyebrow.

 

“For what reasons, Ensign?”

 

“The population has been having both difficulties with their atmospheric condensers and the subsequent waterborne diseases. As a minimal Away Team is required, and both Mr. Scott and Doctor McCoy are otherwise occupied, I would be able to assist you in the field as I have experience working with both.”

 

Jim looked over to Spock. Spock held her gaze for a few seconds before looking to the Captain. “The ensign’s logic is sound. And both Mr. Scott and Doctor McCoy have vouched for her capabilities.”

 

Jim nodded and jerked his head. Campbell stood behind them, next to the security officer. Of course, the mission didn’t go as expected and one of the atmospheric condensers exploded when the converter malfunctioned. Jim and Spock; who were discussing the safety procedures, were forced to watch as the entire condenser collapsed and people began to flee. Jim stared in horror as an explosion ravaged the land around the impact zone.

 

“Kirk to Enterprise, get Campbell out of there!”

 

“I’m right here, sir.” They turned. Campbell was standing there, along with twelve other Saritans that manned the condenser. She was supporting one of them, whom she quickly laid down and began scanning with a tricorder. “Torn ligaments. I need 20cc of quartizone, for the pain.” A Saritan ran off to get what she asked for, and Campbell retrieved another device from her belt and repaired the ligaments. 

 

“May Tardna praise you,” the Saritan said in the traditional method of thanks as she helped them sit up. 

 

“He praises the ones who walk alone.” Campbell smiled as the other Saritan handed her the quartizone. She gave them an injection at the base of their wrist before helping them to their feet. 

 

“You are the first human to know the difference in Saritan medical requirements.” The Saritan Official remarked as the crew got back to work.

 

“I believe it’s important to know about differences,” Campbell said, nodding respectfully in greeting, “especially in conditions such as these. The condenser was exhibiting warning signs that we would have been unable to remedy in time, so we used the Enterprise’s transporter to beam us out. Only one injury, which has been remedied, and the information from the condenser’s sensors have been transmitted to your main computer.”

 

The Saritan Official nodded and began looking through the findings. Jim turned back to Campbell. 

 

“Quick thinking, though I don’t remember giving you permission to use the transporter at your discretion.” 

 

“No, however, it is standard procedure to utilize all available resources to prevent a loss of life.” Campbell cocked her head. “Does the transporter not apply to that procedure?”

 

“The ensign has a point, Captain,” Spock said, facing Jim. “And she did complete her survey of the condenser before it fell.”

 

Jim looked at him. “Weren’t you the one who said she couldn’t work two jobs?”

 

“Affirmative, yet you maintained that we continue until proven otherwise.” Jim shook his head. 

 

“Alright, fine. We’ll finish up here then beam back up. Together.” He directed this last word at Campbell who nodded. Jim left to discuss with the Saritans. 

 

“You have surpassed my expectations,” Spock stated, looking at Campbell. “You have performed your duties admirably.”

 

“Thank you, sir. I will try not to let you down.”

 

Soon after, they returned to the Enterprise and the issue was dropped. It was not until a medical emergency required the entire staff to work for eighteen consecutive hours in order to contain the pathogen that it arose again. Ensign Campbell stayed in Medical until the pathogen had been eliminated, and as soon as the staff was dismissed proceeded straight to Engineering to complete her shift there. Doctor McCoy voiced his opinion when he arrived at the Bridge after the emergency was over. 

 

“This damn kid is gonna work herself to death.” The doctor ran a hand over his face. 

 

“Illogical. The ensign has displayed enough self-preservation to stop working before death.” Jim smirked slightly before addressing Doctor McCoy.

 

“C’mon Bones, you said the kid was smart. If you’re so worried talk to Scotty about letting her off early.” he shrugged. “Maybe this will be the thing that makes her choose between Medical or Engineering.”

 

That did not happen; instead, Campbell continued working similar hours, only leaving her quarters to work shifts in Engineering or Medical (this information was provided by both Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott). Spock noted her attitude had become much more reserved and less ‘snarky’ (according to McCoy) than she typically was. 

 

Assessing the situation was simple. The change had occurred just after the pathogenic emergency. Therefore something had happened that had altered Campbell’s behavior. The alteration consisted of the ensign focusing completely on her work, implying that the issue had been work-related. Because the work in question regarded a deadly Medical pathogen, the occurrence had most likely the death of a crew member. 

 

After Spock was released from duty, he made his way to Engineering. Mr. Scott directed him to the back corner of the warp core, where Campbell was realigning the dilithium chambers. She looked up when she heard him approach. 

 

“Hello, sir. How can I help you?”

 

“I wish to speak with you about your shift in behavior following the pathogenic incident a few days ago.” Her falter was minuscule, well covered. 

 

“How so, sir?” Campbell’s expression as she turned to face him morphed from confusion to neutral as he delivered his speculations. “Your intelligence is admirable, sir.”

 

“I appreciate your honesty.” He inclined his head before continuing. “As I am sure you are aware, it is impossible to expect every endeavor in any career to succeed in its entirety.”

 

“I understand, and I agree there is no logical reason for me to react like this, but…” she shrugged and a small smile crossed her face. “I am only human.”

 

A smirk threatened the corner of Spock’s mouth. “Emotions are an intrinsic property that humans share. It is illogical to expect you - “ he was interrupted when Campbell pushed him out of the way when the station next to them exploded. Another ensign shouted his apology as Campbell turned to make sure no one was injured. She was still holding onto Spock’s shoulders and seemed too preoccupied to notice. Spock, on the other hand, was very conscious of it. 

 

_Helpwhathappenednonotagaindon’thurtthempleasewhathappenednopleasewhereareyou-_

 

The tirade of emotions was interrupted by an image of a large window in which Campbell and someone else were visible. Campbell was sitting on the floor beneath a chair and someone else was gently running their fingers through her hair. The image vanished, replaced with another stream. 

 

_Safewarmit’sokaynooneishurtEngineeringEnterprisesafewarmwarpcoredilithiumchamberslieutenant-_

 

Spock took hold of the ensign’s hands and moved them away from his shoulders. The movement seemed to draw her back into the present. She looked at Spock’s face before drawing away. “Sorry, gut reaction.”

 

“You reacted based on the explosion because of an incident in your past.” Spock sensed her confusion which turned to a mixture of embarrassment and fear. 

 

“Touch telepath. Right.”

 

In an effort to soothe her, Spock ran one hand across the top of her head through her hair, noticing how her shoulders relaxed. She looked up at him, brow furrowed. “You drew comfort from an image of someone touching your hair when you pushed me out of the way. I assumed by replicating the experience your fear would be reduced. Clearly, it has been.”

 

He felt her gratitude and released her hands. She rubbed them slightly before smiling at Spock. “Thank you, sir. I should probably get back to work now.”

 

“Understandable.” He watched her work for a few seconds before addressing her again. “Alexis?”

 

The use of her first name startled her. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Emotions are a vital part of your human nature, and as half human, I have often struggled with the downsides of experiencing emotion as humans do. However, those emotions have just saved my life.” Spock paused and ran his hand through her hair again. “I appreciate the role you have played in showing me that they are not always a weakness.”

 

He returned to his quarters, leaving her to work. It only took a few minutes of clearing his mind to enter a deep, tranquil state of meditation. The next morning Jim commented on his calm demeanor. “You’re quieter than normal. You okay?”

 

“I am performing within acceptable limits, Captain. Is there an issue?”

 

“No.” Their attention was drawn by Doctor McCoy’s arrival on the Bridge. “Bones, how’s your kid?”

 

“Doctor McCoy shares no biological relationship with any of his Medical staff.”

 

“You know what I mean.” 

 

The doctor smirked. “She’s good. Coping, but good.”

 

Jim shook his head. “I don’t understand that kid. She’s working to jobs successfully and isn’t affected by either.” Spock and McCoy exchanged a look. “How can she do that?”

 

Spock shrugged. “I do not know. She is only human.”

 

That changed when the transporter malfunctioned. 

 

“How the hell did that damn thing turn Campbell into a cat?” Doctor McCoy yelled as he ran the tricorder over a gray cat sat on the pad. “Please tell me this is a joke.”

 

“Your scans have indicated that the cat is indeed Ensign Campbell, and I am doubtful there is someone with a sense of humor that could produce such an occurrence,” Spock stated, eyes fixed on the cat. 

 

“Dammit, man, how did this happen?”

 

“I do not know. Perhaps we should wait until Mr. Scott arrives.”

 

McCoy swore under his breath as he stood up. “Jim’s not gonna like this.”

 

“I am confident that both Medical and Engineering are sufficiently staffed to compensate for Campbell’s temporary absence.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” He gestured to the cat, who hadn’t moved. “Jim’s allergic.”

 

“That is a problem.”

 

It was also an issue when they were unable to contain the cat. Doctor McCoy was unsuccessful in his attempt to get the cat to enter sickbay; it sat outside, evading the doctor’s efforts to pick it up and move it inside. It scampered away from Jim every time he tried to get within approximately five feet of it. And it continually got underfoot as it ran through the ship, with no logical trajectory. It vanished about halfway through Delta shift, Jim swearing it would turn up before something went seriously wrong. Spock chose to go to the observation deck, hoping to clear his mind of the day’s events. He was not expecting to see the cat silhouetted against the window. 

 

It turned when the door slid closed, standing and walking across the table to him. He ignored it as he moved to stand in front of the window. Looking out allowed him to focus on subjects that could occupy his mind instead of the whims of his crew mates. He stared for a few minutes before another voice interrupted his thoughts. 

 

_Short….space…beautiful._

 

Spock swung around. It was illogical that he could hear Ensign Campbell’s voice. He felt a slight pressure against his leg and looked down. The cat pressed itself against him again. 

 

_See…infinity…beautiful._

 

Spock moved away and her voice disappeared. The cat looked up at him before scampering away to jump back up onto the table, taking a seat and staring at him. It swished its tail back and forth before meowing once. 

 

There was no logic in his actions, yet Spock felt drawn to the cat. Walking up to it, he placed one hand on the cat’s head and smoothed its fur. The cat arched into the touch and Campbell’s voice sounded. 

 

_Hair…calm…remembered._

 

“You can communicate.” Spock kept his hand on its head. “How is this possible?”

 

_Touch…telepath…thought._

 

“You are taking advantage of the fact that I am a touch telepath to communicate with me.” The cat appeared to nod. “This is illogical.”

 

_Not…illogical…different._

 

“This is not normal.” Spock could sense the cat’s fear. 

 

_Not…normal…bad?_

 

The need to console a cat was illogical. “No. Not normal is not bad.” Relief trickled through the cat’s mind. “I do not understand why you have neglected to attempt this before. The crew is aware that I am a touch telepath. This could have been replicated in sickbay.”

 

_Animals…sickbay…bad._

 

“Doctor McCoy has forbidden animals in sickbay and you were adhering to those restrictions.” Spock ran his hand over the cat’s head again. “Is that why you have also avoided interactions with the Captain?”

 

_Kirk…allergic…bad._

 

“You wished to avoid doing the Captain harm and thus stayed away from him.”

 

“Spock? Who the hell are you talking to?” Jim walked through the door. The cat scampered to the other side of the room. “What the hell was that?”

 

“That was the cat, Captain.” Jim’s expression conveyed his disbelief. 

 

“Why were you talking to the cat?”

 

“Apparently my touch telepathy enables me to communicate with the ensign despite her current state.”

 

“What? You know what, doesn’t matter. Did you ask her why she’s been avoiding me?”

 

“You are allergic to cats, are you not?”

 

There was silence. 

 

“C’mon, Scotty thinks he’s got the transporter fixed. Let’s get Bones his ensign back before he blows a gasket.” Jim turned to leave. “Bring that damn cat down with you.”

 

Spock waited for Jim to leave before turning to find the cat sitting waiting for him. Bending over, he gingerly picked it up and started towards the transporter room. It curled into his chest, purring. 

 

_Vulcan…warm…safe._

 

Spock smiled, running his hand over the cat’s back. Jim, Doctor McCoy, and Mr. Scott were waiting in the transporter room. McCoy cocked an eyebrow. “Grown rather attached to that cat, haven’t you?”

 

“This was the quickest way to deliver the cat.” Spock placed the cat on the transporter pad and stroked its head once more. It purred.

 

_Thank…you._

 

Spock stepped back and Mr. Scott activated the transporter. A brief flash of light later, Ensign Campbell stood on the pad. “Hello, sir. Sorry I’m late, there was a bit of a hairy situation.”

 

Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott laughed. Spock raised an eyebrow and smirked. Jim just huffed. “Report to sickbay, I’m sure Bones has work for you.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jim left, reporting back to the Bridge. “Thank you, Mr. Scott.”

 

“Aye, not a problem.” Mr. Scott clapped her on the shoulder. “Le’s just hope this doesn’t happen again.”

 

“Yes, sir.” She smiled, before handing the tricorder she’d been holding back to McCoy. “I’m not sure the readings were preserved, sorry.”

 

“S’okay, kid. Don’t worry.” The doctor took the tricorder. He glanced at Spock, who nodded to Campbell. “I’ll see you in sickbay.”

 

“Yes, sir.” She nodded, looking confused. The doctor left. Spock walked forwards. “Is there a problem, sir?”

 

“Warm and safe.” 

 

“Sir?”

 

“While I was carrying you down here, the words I heard from you were ‘Vulcan, warm, and safe.’” Spock raised an eyebrow. “Do you believe the experience has affected you negatively?”

 

“Do I need to say that a cat and a human may think slightly differently?” Campbell asked. 

 

“You misunderstand my meaning. Forgive me. When you took hold of me in Engineering, the picture you used to calm yourself depicted somewhere you associated with warmth and safety. I was simply asking if you were affected in such a way where you felt the need to take comfort in something warm and safe.”

 

Campbell thought for a moment. “It’s alarming, to say the least. I suppose I took comfort from what I could. I’m sorry.”

 

“Do not apologize. It is good that I was able to provide a sense of comfort.” He ran his hand through her hair, noticing the way she still leaned into the touch. “Worrying. Are you sure you have not retained some of your feline qualities?”

 

Campbell laughed. “And Doctor McCoy says you don’t have a sense of humor.”

 

Spock smirked. “You should report to sickbay. The doctor will worry. I shall be on the Bridge.”

 

“Thank you, Commander.”

 

“You are welcome, Alexis.”

 

As Spock made his way to the Bridge, he could hear Jim complaining. “What the hell is happening? My damn ship is being turned upside down by this kid.”

 

“I am confident in your ability to captain the Enterprise.” Jim huffed. 

 

“You were the one that said she was illogical. What made you change your mind so quickly?”

 

“I do not know. Perhaps appealing to the emotions of others is one of her intrinsic properties. It is illogical to ask her to have something she cannot just to satisfy the needs of another.” 

 

“A Vulcan discussing the value of emotion,” Jim muttered. “That’s not normal.”

 

“As I am sure Ensign Campbell would be quick to point out,” Spock said, “there is nothing wrong with not normal.”

 

It was only logical. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me Spock doesn't use sarcasm. I dare you.


End file.
